


i thought i saw you before i knew who you were

by c0rpz3huzb4nd



Series: sam thinks really hard about hybrid pack dynamics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Found Family, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Group Hugs, LMAO gd i cant believe thats a tag., Not RPF, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, its just him reflecting on packs/his relationship w ppl on the smp, not using the older sibling eret tag but she is very much an older sibling figure 4 tommy, only tagging the chrs who show up for more than like. 1 line, ranboo centric? kind of?, spoilers for the jan 20th stream, title from 'my brain is a human body' by ajj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpz3huzb4nd/pseuds/c0rpz3huzb4nd
Summary: Ranboo’s never had a pack of his own, but as he stands with everyone else, watching Tommy point his axe at Dream, he’s pretty damn sure this is the closest he’s ever been. Sam stands at his side, and Ranboo feels the creeper hybrid slip a hand into his, squeezing tightly as he trembles silently at the sight of Dream, as every bone in his body screams at him to protect Tommy. The comforting gesture helps ground him, and he glances over at Sam, who nods once at him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: sam thinks really hard about hybrid pack dynamics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121042
Comments: 22
Kudos: 465
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i thought i saw you before i knew who you were

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 30 minutes bc i could not stop thinking about ranboo looking at the entire smp and going "yeah okay we're all family now :) you have no choice". i'll def expand on this in later fics but for now take this

Hybrids are pack animals. Ranboo knows this, despite never having a pack of his own. Their instincts push them to protect those they’re close to, no matter what. There are other hybrids on Dream’s server, but Ranboo never finds himself drawing close to any of them, despite the little voice in his head that whispers that he needs to _help_ , to _protect_. He shoves it down, like he does all of his other instincts that push and shove to take over, to have a say.

Ranboo’s never had a pack of his own, but as he stands with everyone else, watching Tommy point his axe at Dream, he’s pretty damn sure this is the closest he’s ever been. Sam stands at his side, and Ranboo feels the creeper hybrid slip a hand into his, squeezing tightly as he trembles silently at the sight of Dream, as every bone in his body screams at him to protect Tommy. The comforting gesture helps ground him, and he glances over at Sam, who nods once at him.

Dream dies once, and Ranboo’s pretty sure his legs are going to give out, but then Quackity’s at his other side, supporting him with a shoulder, wing wrapping subtly around him. Ranboo’s so full of conflicting emotions, he doesn’t even know how to feel. He should be happy, he should be proud of Tommy, but instead he almost feels numb, hundreds of thoughts running through his head.

Dream dies a second time, and Ranboo makes up his mind on what he feels. A smile splits his face as he watches the self-proclaimed god die at the hands of the boy he hurt for so long. _Good on you, Tommy,_ he thinks, tail lashing silently behind him. _Good on you._

Dream is closed off in a box of obsidian, and Ranboo snickers silently at the sight, watching the man who hurt his friends for so long finally, _finally_ get taken down a peg. Tommy climbs on top of the box, tugging Tubbo up along besides him, and proclaims Dream’s crimes for all to hear, and _oh,_ Ranboo feels like he might collapse all over again. It wasn’t him. He didn’t blow up the community house. It wasn’t his fault, it wasn’t him, it wasn’t _him_. Sam is still standing next to him, and the creeper-hybrid nudges him softly, offering him a concerned glance.

Belatedly, Ranboo realizes he’s crying a little bit, and quickly reaches up to wipe his eyes, the slightly opalescent tears dampening the sleeve of his suit jacket. Sam squeezes his hand again, and Ranboo lets himself focus on the feeling. This is Tommy and Tubbo’s time, not his. He can break down later, when he’s back home with Techno and Phil. He whispers a quick _I’m fine_ to Sam, and gets a raised eyebrow in return. Yeah, fair.

Dream leaves, escorted by Sapnap and someone else he didn’t quite see, and Ranboo watches everyone flock over to the empty kennels and item frames in the hallway, marveling at what Dream had been planning. Ranboo stays over in the corner, though. He knows Enderchest is safe at home, and that’s what matters.

There’s nothing but quiet murmurs for a long moment, before the spell is broken by a sharp, ugly sob. Ranboo stiffens instantly, and before he even realizes it, he’s standing, teleporting over to the sound. Tommy is on his knees, laughing and crying and shaking violently, and Tubbo is next to him, looking about the same. Everyone is silent for a few seconds, before Ranboo decides _fuck it,_ stepping forwards to crouch next to the two boys.

Carefully, he spreads his arms, ready to step back if either of them says no, but Tommy just about launches himself into the hug, knocking Ranboo back onto his ass with an _oof_. Tubbo follows suit almost immediately, the younger boy burying his face into Ranboo’s shoulder. He murmurs quietly to them, his native language flowing easily off his tongue, all soft chirps and _vwoops_ , but if they notice, neither of them comment on it.

Quackity kneels next, wings spreading wide as he joins the hug. Then Eret, and Puffy, and Sam, and Ant. Slowly. Everyone who still remains comes to join the haphazard group. Ranboo can pick out specific voices, telling Tommy and Tubbo _you did so good, you were so strong, it’s okay now_ , and he holds the two all the tighter for it, because they _were_ strong. Protective, feral pride swells in his chest at the thought of everything the two had been through, everything they’d survived.

Ranboo’s never had a pack, but this messy, tangled group of people feels pretty damn close. After this, he’s sure barriers will fall again, that grudges and biases will remain, but for now, there’s nothing separating them all. Dream is gone, and all that seems to be important to anyone right now is comforting the two teens in the middle of their group.

It only lasts for so long, before people start slowly peeling away. Eret pulls off their cloak, draping it over Tommy’s shoulders. Niki presses a kiss to Tubbo’s forehead, ruffling his hair as she stands, careful of the pale horns poking through the teen’s tangled hair.

Eventually, Ranboo realizes that the hybrids are the only ones left. It makes sense, really. The ones with the strongest sense of family, the strongest need to protect the youngest ones among them. He doesn’t want to let go, to break the careful, tense silence that’s settled over them. Eventually, Sam makes a low, guttural hiss, before blinking and clearing his throat, switching to Common.

“We should get these two out of here, back to L’manburg.” Ranboo nods, gently pulling Tommy to his feet, letting the smaller boy lean on him. His suit is crumpled, stained with tears and blood, but he doesn’t care. Eret’s cloak is huge on him, and Ranboo snickers at how much Tommy swims in it. The teen doesn’t seem to mind, though, pulling Tubbo against his side so the other boy is wrapped in the soft material as well. It’s a sweet gesture, if a bit impractical for moving around, but Ranboo doesn’t dare try to pull them apart. They’ve been through so much, been kept apart for so long, they’ve earned it.

Sam leads the two through the portal, but Quackity pulls Ranboo aside before he can leave as well.

“Ranboo, listen. I know we’ve had our disagreements, and I know things won’t be perfect after this but…” He pauses, folding his wings tightly behind himself. “You’re welcome to drop by, if you want. You’re just as much one of us as anyone else. You might not be a part of L’manburg, but when did country barriers ever stop us?” Oh. Oh, fuck, Ranboo’s gonna cry twice in one hour. Okay, this is fine.

He sniffles, offering Quackity a shaky grin. “Thanks, man. I’ll have to take you up on that, sometime.”

_This is his pack_ , he thinks, with no small sense of wonder. _Not just Phil, or Techno, or Tommy and Tubbo. All of them. One big, messy, fucked up pack. Even if some of them don’t know it yet_.

Yeah, he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> ranboo: phil!! i found a pack :)!  
> phil: oh thats so cool kiddo! who are they!  
> ranboo: everyone in lmanburg! :D  
> phil:  
> phil: what


End file.
